A Saint in Disguise
by Summer Dawn Ravenson
Summary: It is all about Lili who became a "saint" after her routine of going to church. But in the end, she's no saint after all.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken nor its characters, so please don't file a "fraud" case against me...

Lili isn't the kind of person who listens to bible readings or scriptures. But when she got busted again because of fighting, she pledged to fight whenever she needs to or even self-defense. Instead, she is practicing to become a "real lady" instead of being a "moron."

It was a very fine morning. Lili woke up early in the morning. During breakfast, Sebastian asked her, "Can you go to church with me?"

Then Lili said, "Not interested."

The butler got offended. He was extremely hurt just because Lili isn't that interested to go to a Holy Mass.

"Well, no offense, Madame, but aren't you going to confess your sins?" asks the butler.

"I don't believe that there's a god!!" says the heiress.

"Well, I'll show you what a true lady is," says Sebastian.

Later, Lili took a bath then changed her clothes. Right now, she is wearing a blue sleeveless blouse dress with a pink hat. She also wore flat shoes then she went down on the staircase.

"Well, all set then," says Sebastian.

"For what?" asks Lili.

"To go to church, young lady," says Sebastian.

"I told you that I'm NOT interested!!" says Lili.

"Well, come here. I'll show you how a church looks like," says the butler, pulling her feet. Lili scratched the ground to stop. But it came out that her new manicure is severely damaged.

"My god, this is the worst day ever in my life," says Lili.

Soon, they reached the church. When Lili saw the building, she said, "Waw!!"

Sebastian said, "This is what we call it, 'church'."

"Uh-oh," says Lili.

It was a fine sunny morning when they entered the church. Lili was so bored that she wanted to go home.

"Geez, I wanna go home. I don't like to see this 'crowd'. I'm not interested," says Lili.

"Don't be so stubborn, Madame. It's a very nice place," says Sebastian.

The Holy Mass has started. They were sitten at the back. Soon, Lili yawned.

"Sigh, I'm so sleepy then," the heiress said.

"Come on, be energetic," says the butler.

After that, the singing of the Lord's Prayer started. It is the time to put their hands together as a sign of unity.

One elderly held Lili's hand but Lili felt disgusted.

Another elder held her other hand. Then again, she felt disgusted.

After the Lord's Prayer, Lili went fine again.

The Communion started. Soon, Lili went near the priest to receive the Holy Communion. The priest said, "Corpus Christi."

But Lili didn't mind to say "Amen." Instead, she got back to her seat immediately.

After the mass, the priest said, "The mass has ended, go in peace..."

Soon, Sebastian asked Lili about her experience in the holy mass.

"I don't like it," says Lili.

"Oh, man. Lili is starting to be even more sinful, though," Sebastian told himself.

Later that night, Sebastian had a very sinister plan. He decided to let Lili be on church while she sleeps with her pajamas. But it was so humiliating, so he decided to brainwash her through... hypnotizing...

**  
END OF CHAPTER ONE... WELL R&R...**


	2. Chapter Two

On the next day, Lili is still sleeping, refusing to go to church. Sebastian is right now calling her from downstairs.

"Madame Lili, it's time for you to go to church again!!"

But Lili said, covering her ears with a pillow, "Not interested!!"

Sebastian was wondering why Lili doesn't like to go to church. Soon, the butler demanded the humanoid maids to wake Lili up.

Lili suddenly woke up with an alarm clock. It wasn't an alarm clock, but instead it is actually those robots who are trying to get on her way.

"Shut up, robots! I hate going to church!" says the heiress.

But she hesitated. Lili was wondering why Sebastian wanted her to go to church every single day.

"Sigh, ALRIGHT!! I'll go to church, FINE!!"

Soon, she went to church again, but this time with her usual white satin attire.

"There, all set," says Lili.

During the mass, she tried to listen to the priest. Because of the priest's sweet voice, she was very interested to listen until the Holy Communion. She was indeed receiving it, then said "Amen," then went back to her seat.

When the mass is ended, she went back home happily as if she was hopping like a gypsy.

When she came back into the Mishima Zaibatsu, Lili looks "saintly." Everyone liked it except for Asuka, who didn't felt the "holiness" of the heiress.

"Darn that kid," says Asuka. "She's trying again to become a saint."

"Don't you ever say that," says Hwoarang. "I think you know the reason."

Lili's voice sounds sweeter than before. She was not shouting nor fighting but instead, she helps the others in times when there are some creepy trespasses on the way.

Jin hated it. He didn't how Lili acted the way right now. He wanted her to become "sinful" again since he envies most people who have a "saintly" attitude.

"You know, being an honest sinner is better than being a false saint," says Jin.

Jin and Asuka hated Lili worse. They envied and envied her until their sins grew worse. They wanted Lili to be in the "Hall of Shame."

On the next day, Lili is planning to go to church all by herself. However, Jin and Asuka were following her in a "stalking" way. They hid and hid until Lili gets inside the church again with her sleevelss white dress blouse and this time no armlet. She only wears a hat with basket of flowers that she's holding.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO... R&R!!**


	3. Chapter Three

A Saint in Disguise Part Three

**Disclaimer:** I'm not making money off with this fic…

**A/N:** I'm not trying to do something with religion…

Soon, Lili attends mass every Sunday. When this happened, she considers herself as a "saint." But the question is, is she really a saint, or is she "pretending" to be a saint?

"Is she trying to be the holiest saint ever?" questions Jin.

"Hmm, I'm not sure but you see, Lili is NO actual saint. Of course, we're sinners for life," says Hwoarang.

"But you know, she'll never be a saint," says Asuka.

"Don't say that!" says Hwoarang.

When Lili saw the poor children of Africa on TV, she dramatized, "Oh, my god! These poor earthlings don't have any food or shelter!!"

Sebastian came into her room and said, "Madame, I think you got better now!"

But he wasn't aware that Lili is just dramatizing. He believes that she expresses her "saintly" attitude through "dramatizing" it rather than applying it through heart.

"How I wish I can go to Rome," says Lili.

This time, it wasn't a joke that Lili declares herself as the "Holy Venerated Blessed Saint Lili of Monte Carlo."

During Values Education classes, the priest is showing off a picture of a dying person. In that picture, it is Jin. So, Lili said, "Oh, I should seek help…"

Jin finds Lili's reaction so… "hypocritical," like yesterday.

After classes, Jin questioned Asuka.

"How come that she's acting such a person like that?"

Then Asuka answered, "Soon, she'll realize that being a false saint isn't that good," raising her eyebrow at the same then she laughed in an evil way.

On the next day, the cousins both went to church. They saw Lili praying. Soon, Asuka whispered to Jin and said, "Geez, that girl's trying to do something…"

Soon, Lili had a cross tattooed on her butt cheek. When she showed this off to the other fighters, they were shocked. After that, they realized that they have to believe her… but with a tattoo makes you not a saint after all.

When Hwoarang saw this, he said, "My love, how dare you!? This clean and smooth skin of yours has been 'deteriorated.' What's the matter with you!?"

Then Lili said, "It's dedicated to myself as a 'saint.'"

Hwoarang said, "Impossible! Saints don't have tattoos!!"

Then Lili laughed and ignored what Hwoarang said.

Hwoarang felt sad after this.

"I think she doesn't love me anymore."

Jin said, "See, I told you that she'll never become a saint for her life!!"

"You know, trying to please a deity isn't that easy, you know. Look, nobody's perfect. Err, I think she'll learn her lesson soon," says Hwoarang.

Asuka said, "Oh, geez. That girl is always pretending to be someone else. She's a cold, hard and a shiny PLASTIC. She does everything for herself, especially when it comes to these things right now."

"I don't believe you, look. I love her," says Hwoarang.

"That's just because she's just your crush," says Asuka.

"Will you quit this shit!? I hate to say this but you're trying to piss me off. Enough already!!" says Hwoarang.

"Oh, then you're in your own, LOSER," says Jin.

At night, Hwoarang is always dreaming of Lili as a sexy woman… but with tattoos all over her body. He also dreamt of her smoking and drinking in front of him. She also got a lot of piecings in her face then Hwoarang gets disgusted.

Hwoarang woke up then said, "It wasn't true after all."

When he came back to school, Hwoarang is very sad. He wanted Lili back to her old, confident and annoying her but he can't. He was actually pissed off with Jin and Asuka.

Steve saw him and said, "What's the matter with you?"

Hwoarang said, "I lost Lili my love."

"Don't worry with that. She'll come back soon," says Steve.

Hwoarang didn't saw Lili since this day. He really can't help himself looking for her, or if he can try. He was alone with nobody with him.

Hwoarang was on his classroom, writing a love letter to Lili.

"Dear Lili, please come back. I really can't live without you. I just… I love you for sure. I love you because you're very special, you see. But why did you become like this? Please… come back. Love, Hwoarang."

He suddenly heard a very sweet voice. It was Lili. He rushed to her then said, "Lili!"

Then Lili said, "Hwoarang!?"

"Yes, you're BAAACK!!"

Lili asked, "Why? Err, do you miss me?"

Hwoarang said, "You guess."

"Oh, I see. Now I understand," says Lili.

**You may now proceed in the fourth chapter. R&R!!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Part Four**

Last time in "A Saint in Disguise"…

Lili had a tattoo on her butt cheek. It was a cross that says, "Holy Me." It was dedicated for herself as a "saint." But Hwoarang's reaction? "What the… your skin is like… deteriorated!!"

**Chapter Four**

Hwoarang asked a favor to Lili.

"Can you remove the tattoo for me?"

Then Lili said, "What tat?"

Hwoarang said, "The one in your butt cheek."

Lili said, "Don't you like it?"

Hwoarang said, "Sigh, you can't consider yourself a saint if you have that."

Lili felt disappointed of what Hwoarang said. It was very painful to her because she is a "self-proclaimed" saint but… a saint should be _clean from head to toe._

"I can't understand," says Lili.

Hwoarang wanted to tell her that it's not good to pretend. He knows that. He knows what Lili's up to… with his "sixth sense."

Actually, he is questioning: "What's into her? I cannot understand it… it feels like that she was up to something once more… or maybe it was the Kazama brothers who… gah!!"

Hwoarang rushed into Lili then said, "Oh, alright!! Jin is trying to piss me off… same as Asuka… huhuhu!"

Then Lili said, "Oh, so that's why you've been depressed… grr! Those two will pay!!

"Oh, w-wait. I think you shouldn't do that… err, go ahead," Hwoarang said.

"Okay. I lied. Err, I just wanted to please Sebastian. He doesn't realize that I'm dramatizing or what. I just… can't do this! I'm such a moron for not telling you the truth… I'm sorry," says Lili sympathetically.

Hwoarang said, "Nah, everything's fine."

Good thing the tattoo in Lili's butt cheek isn't really the real one. It was just henna. When they came to the Kazama "CLAN," they opened the door angrily…

"Grr… you are so… stupid!" says Hwoarang.

"Oh, yeah? Show me!" says Jin.

Hwoarang immediately jumped high then kicked Jin with his machine gun kicks. The juggling is quite improving because Hwoarang is so hard to master that if you're under his education, you'll really find a hard time because of his Motion Switch.

"Ouch!" says Jin.

"Well, you'll soon learn for that!" says Hwoarang.

Asuka came. She was so shocked that Hwoarang is right in front of her.

"So, you're trying to kick off our butts, eh?" asks the vigilante.

"Indeed," says Hwoarang.

"So, come and get me!" says Asuka.

Hwoarang did again the "split kick" then Asuka flew high. Then Hwoarang juggled again. Soon, Asuka fell down in the ground.

"Alright, you win," says Asuka.

"Hehe, that's what I call it an 'apology'," says Hwoarang.

**Whoops! Don't forget to R&R!!**


	5. Chapter Five

**The Final Chapter**

Finally… Lili will now confess the truth about what she lied about herself.

"I'm sorry for lying about myself… it's just that… I wanted to please Sebastian. I just wanted to become a prim woman… I just… augh! I can't explain this clearly but the truth is… I failed. I failed to please people… I failed to please you… I failed… but it was a lesson that this person gave me. He isn't present, but I can feel him. He's no human either but someone who is powerful. Of course, if I can only tell you the truth that I am a sinful person too. I do a lot of mistakes. I'm not as perfect as whoever it is… nobody is perfect. Even a 200IQ person can't answer 'exotic' questions. Even a Rubik's Cube master can't even solve a puzzle without thinking of it… or if he solves it directly I mean…"

The whole of the fighters forgave her. But what about the Kazama brothers? They also learned their lesson—about understanding.

Soon, she went back home then saw Sebastian.

"Now I learned to become 'holier'," said Lili.

"Oh, very good," says Sebastian.

Lili said, "I therefore learned that nobody's perfect. Everyone of us are sinners. Blah, blah, blah..."

Then Sebastian bursted into tears when he heard it from the heiress herself.

**  
SO, I hope you guys like it... hehe... not so funny, not so drama... but just enough for you to enjoy... so this is the final chapter for you to R&R!!**


End file.
